Gentle Turbulence
by Shesfixingherhair
Summary: SO this is my first attempt at fan fic and any feedback (positive or negative) would be very much appreciated. This is a look into the very colourful and wonderful lives of some of my favourite TV characters of all time. As crazy as their lives are I think there's a part of them we can all relate to. Sit back, enjoy and get ready for some surprising twists along the way.
1. Chapter 1

It was exactly 5:30 and right on schedule I saw her pick up her navy blue duffel coat and place it over her narrow shoulders. She wrapped her scarf around her neck, picked up her bag and headed towards the door next to my desk. I was pretending to type something but was really staring at a blank screen trying to stop my cheeks from flushing a deep shade of crimson.

'See you' she mumbled as she approached the exit.

I just about managed to utter back a reply without chucking up the entire contents of my stomach through nerves. You would think I would be used to it now. Emily began working at the office 5 months ago and I was still at that sickeningly sweet, school girl crush stage which made my heart jump into my throat every time I thought about her deep brown eyes and my brain do somersaults when I got a whiff of her musky vanilla scent. I don't know why I couldn't get over that awkward phase, maybe because I knew it was totally unreciprocated and pointless or maybe because there was something so magical and captivating about this petite red head I just couldn't seem to shake off. Either way I had it bad and I didn't know what to do about it.

Snapping myself out of yet another daydream involving Emily I switched my computer off, grabbed my belongings, rushed out of the door and ignored the third missed call from my best friend and housemate Effy. I was running late to meet her and I knew I would just get an earful of witty abuse. At least if she saw me in person I could win her over with a large glass of wine. And that's exactly what I did. When I reached the crowded bar I ordered a bottle of wine with two glasses and clumsily weaved my way in and out of the thirsty office workers and found Effy where we always sit, in the small booth on the raised platform in the corner, a perfect spot to hide away and watch the world go by.

'Took your time' she snapped as she poured us each a glass of wine.

'Sorry I got caught up with emails' I lied.

'Really? It had nothing to do with waiting for a certain little redhead to leave so you could get your last perve of the day and inspiration for some night time self-love then?'

I blushed and she sniggered knowing that she could read me so well and that I was that obvious about erm…relieving myself.

'It's ok Nai' she giggled 'I remember how vocal you can be, it wasn't that long ago that we…'

'Yes, ok, I get it, that's enough about my night time rituals thank you very much,' I said interrupting her before she had a chance to turn the air blue with our somewhat colourful past 'we are here to sort out your relationship remember! What the fuck is going on Eff?! I've had Cook on the phone to me all through my lunch break telling me that Freddie's in bits'

She raised an eyebrow in a way that told me she was not going to back down in the latest saga of their turbulent relationship.

'Good' she smirked 'Maybe he won't be such an arse in the future then.'

I was kind of relieved, her expression didn't really make me think that this was anything other than another blip in the weird and wonderful relationship of Effy and Freddie and that things would be back to normal and I would be hearing gory and explicit details about their make-up sex…thrilling as that seemed I winced in anticipation and took my phone out to text Cook.

_**Code amber, bring chocolates, flowers and an embarrassingly large gift. Same place as usual.**_

Effy and Freddie's relationship was so tempestuous that Cook and I had worked out a code. Green meant all was forgiven; usually the result of a drink or drug fuelled argument and would be resolved with either more drink or drugs (usually vodka or a big fat spliff)! Amber meant Freddie had a bit of grovelling to do, Effy wanted him to suffer a little bit but wasn't that mad and would be made happy again with a few lavish gifts. Code red had only been used once before and was pretty horrific actually. Although Effy and Freddie don't have exactly the most conventional relationship, they do love each other dearly and code red was a dark time for the whole group. Maybe we'll get into that another time.

After what seemed like an age Cook showed up with a very sheepish looking Freddie saddled with gifts. Effy rolled her eyes at her sorry looking boyfriend and scooted over for her to join him. Great I thought, another night of loud, animalistic and quite frankly terrifying noises from their bedrooms. I was definitely staying at Cooks house tonight and from the knowing glance we exchanged he agreed it would be best.

**Well that's it, my first attempt at fan fic. Please let me know what you think as if it is complete rubbish I won't inflict anymore upon you lovely people and will just keep it to myself. If im honest I don't really have a solid plan set out for this story. Obviously I have some things I would like to happen which includes lots of Naomily and a few surprising twists and turns but suggestions/feedback/any comments at all would be very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your support so far, I know I have only had one review but it means a lot and has given me something to think about for the next few chapters of this story. Enjoy!**

I was glad it was a Saturday as my head was a bit fuzzy after last night. I groaned and turned over to look at the time. It was only 9:30 but I could smell bacon cooking and hear Cook singing along to the radio. I dragged myself out of bed and wandered into the kitchen to be confronted with a very unusual sight. I hadn't noticed last night but Cook's flat was immaculately clean, no signs of half empty cans of lager and overflowing ashtrays. It no longer smelt like a teenage boy's bedroom but rather of fresh laundry and spring air! Cook himself was looking very smart for him, just wearing jeans and a nice polo top but unlike his usual scruffy self. He was humming along to a song on the radio and smiling as he was slaving away over breakfast. Something was definitely going on!

'You're very perky this morning Cook, and the flat is looking good. Probation officer paying you a visit soon?!' I joked. Cook had been in trouble with the law before but nothing major and now I mention it his behaviour had certainly been improving over the last few months. Less wild nights out, less drink and drug fuelled mayhem, less fights with strangers!

'Oh morning Nai, just in time, breakfast is ready.' He winked at me dishing out bacon and eggs onto two plates.

He brought them over to the clear table top which is usually littered with take away cartons and poured us two cups of coffee. He sat down with a huge grin on his face and got stuck in. I began sipping my coffee, still eyeing him up when we caught eyes again.

'Alright then, are you going to tell me what's up, Blondie' he said. 'You haven't stopped looking at me funny all morning and as I know you are more a fan of ladies I'm guessing you haven't finally succumbed to the famous Cookie charm.'

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Cook thought he was irresistible to anyone and was a little more than surprised when I rejected his advances and told him I was a lesbian. It didn't change things though, he was still forever making comments about me secretly wanting him, not true of course, but that was just Cook's way and we loved him for it.

'Nothing wrong with me, I am my usual moody self Cook, you're the one who seems to have had a personality transplant overnight, what's with the humming and the smiling and the ability to function properly before noon!'

'Aah Blondie can a man not just be happy without being questioned?!' he replied and for a moment I thought I saw the usually unflappable Cook blush a little. Suddenly it clicked.

'Oh my God,' I exclaimed. 'You've met someone! It all makes sense now!'

Cook definitely blushed this time and a wide grin spread all across his face. This girl must be special to him as I don't think I've seen him act like this in a very long time!

'Yea Nai I have and you know what?! I don't care who knows anymore! I have met someone who is amazing and makes me happy and makes me smile for no reason and makes me listen to love songs and all I can think about is her. I was thinking maybe we could all go out tonight and I'd invite her along, meet the gang. What do you say?'

Looking at how happy Cook was just talking about this girl I knew he must have it bad. Cook isn't exactly what you would call a relationship guy. He is more of a fuck them and chuck them kind of guy to put no finer point on it.

'I would love to meet the girl who has turned my womanising best friend into a soppy lovey dovey idiot Cook! Let's say we meet at the usual place at 7? I'll let Effy and Freddie know and make them promise to be on their best behaviour yea?'

'Ok, sounds good Blondie.'

We finished breakfast in silence but I kept looking over at Cook, he had a contented smile on his face, I was happy for him, he deserved someone to look after him. He'd had it rough in the past and tried to put up a 'don't give a fuck' façade but I knew him too well to believe it most days. Looks like things were starting to change though

I heard the buzz of the doorbell and knew that would be Freddie coming to collect Effy and I. I ran around my room trying to find my other black ankle boot, I don't normally dress up that much to go out with my friends but I wanted to make a good impression for Cook. We all did. I finally found it, pulled it on and took one last glance at myself in the mirror. I actually looked quite good for me. I'm normally a scruffy jeans and converse kind of girl but tonight I squeezed into my tightest black skinny jeans and new ankle boots. They had just enough of a heel to make my legs look long and lean but not too high that I would be falling over by the end of the night. I borrowed a top from Effy, it was a simple electric blue chiffon camisole but it really brought out the blue of my eyes and looked nice against my pale complexion and platinum blond hair. Satisfied that I would make a good impression on Cook's new girl I spritzed myself with perfume, grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. I always seemed to be running late for everything and when I got down to the taxi I was greeted with the usual eye rolls from Effy and Freddie.

'Sorry,' I sighed as I squeezed in next to Effy. 'I couldn't find my shoes.'

Effy rolled her eyes and laughed, we knew each other well enough to know each ones little quirks and habits by now that I think it would be more surprising for them if I was ready on time for once! After a short journey Freddie paid the taxi driver and we clambered out and into The Alexandra where we spend most of our Saturday nights. We found a table and sat down waiting for the arrival of Cook and his girlfriend. I still hadn't got used to saying that.

_**On the way, be two minutes. Get the drinks in, a pint for me and a vodka and lemonade for Em.**_

Emma. I hadn't even realised I never asked her name before. But I went over to order the drinks and a few minutes after I saw Cook come in with a big grin on his face and a smudge of red lipstick on his cheek.

I rubbed his cheek and laughed as he sat down nest to Freddie. 'So where is the lovely lady then?' I asked after noticing no one had followed him in.

'She just had to make a phone call, she'll be two minutes, I can't wait for you guys to meet her. She works in property too Naomi so at least you'll have something to talk about. Oh here she is now.'

I turned around and Effy grabbed my arm. Walking towards us in a gorgeous tight black dress which accentuated her amazing hourglass figure and a grey blazer which made her outfit, which could be bordering on tarty, classy and sexy was the most beautiful brown eyed, red headed goddess I have ever set my eyes on.

It was Emily.

**Well that's it for now, I know some of you won't like the way this story is going at the moment but please bear with me. I promised you twists and angst and there is more to come! Thank you and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To anyone still reading this: THANK YOU! I was expecting a few negative comments about the last chapter but was pleasantly surprised by you lovely, lovely people! Enjoy and keep the reviews (good or bad!) coming!**

My heart dropped into my stomach and I'm sure if Effy wasn't holding my arm I would have collapsed in a heap on the floor. I caught eyes with Cook and after seeing the look of sheer confusion on his face from my reaction I snapped out of it quickly. Right Naomi, pull yourself together.

'Hi Emily, this is a surprise,' I managed to say.

'Oh….do you two know each other already?' Cook asked, the confusion spreading further across his face.

'Naomi and I work in the same office James; I didn't know you two knew each other.' Emily replied, not registering one ounce of emotion upon seeing me.

'Nice one,' Cook exclaimed 'Yea me and Blondie go way back, met each other a high school and hung round with the same group of friends ever since.'

'Aah how sweet,' Emily said, looking at me with slightly more interest now. I guess she figured she would have to make more of an effort with me now that she was dating one of my best friends. Well at least more effort than hurried hellos and goodbyes whenever we happened to pass each other in the office.

This was all too much to take in for me. I knew that Cook never knew about my little crush on Emily, he didn't even know she existed in my world but the thought of him or anyone for that matter dating MY Emily was a lot to handle. Ok so I know she's not my Emily to anyone apart from me and Effy but it still counts….right?

Effy had an uncanny ability to see right through me, it's one of the reasons she knows about Emily in the first place. After a few more minutes of general small talk she excused herself to the toilet and ushered me to come with her.

'So, what the fuck are you gonna do Naoms?' she said in an eerily cool way which was somehow managing to calm me down slightly. 'I mean that must be the redhead Emily from work right?'

'Y…yes, yes it is,' I stuttered, suddenly coming to the realisation that I had in fact no idea what I was going to do. Cook was so happy with Emily and Emily was clearly not gay and would never be interested in me even if she wasn't with Cook. After a few minutes of silence I sighed and began speaking. 'Well I guess there's nothing I can do. Cook didn't even know I had feelings for Emily so I can't be mad at him. And Emily is with Cook and must be straight so even if they weren't together nothing could happen anyway. I'll just have to put this silly little crush to the back of my mind.' I said, trying to convince myself as well as Effy.

'But it's not just a silly little crush is it Nai? I can tell by the way you speak about her and the way you looked when you saw her walk in tonight that it's more than just a little crush.'

I exhaled a long contemplative breath and tried to blink back tears. 'I think I love her Effy, what am I going to do?'

We both suddenly shot our heads round as we heard the door open. Only it wasn't opening, it was closing. I rushed over to the door, swung it open and saw a blur of red glide across the pub and sit down next to Cook. She glanced over and saw Effy and I sheepishly come and sit down.

'What took ya so long girls? I had to send Emily to search for you!' Cook joked.

I blushed, not even knowing if my cheeks were tear stained or my eyes were red but was luckily saved by Effy. 'Just girl stuff Cook, you wouldn't understand. Would he Emily?' she said, giving Emily a look which both pleaded with her not to say anything to Cook but also pondered if she had heard anything in the first place. Oh who am I kidding, of course she did.

Emily shook her head and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I knew there was only one thing I could do, deal with things the Naomi Campbell way. I stood up. 'Right,' I said a bit too loudly causing Emily to jump a little 'Who wants another drink?' After taking everyone's ordered I marched over to the bar, asked for everyone's drinks and a round of shots as well. I ordered two extra and downed them before I sat down. I knew this wasn't the right way to deal with this situation but at the moment it seemed a damn sight better than pouring my heart out and ruining my friendship with Cook and potentially causing problems in his relationship with Emily. No, for now I would do what I do best and deal with everything else another time.

I moaned as light poured into my room and an all too lively Effy jumped onto the end of my bed.

'I bet you're not feeling to clever today are ya?!' She joked nudging me a little too hard for my liking.

I just moaned as last nights events began coming back to me. I well and truly outdid myself last night and the last thing I remember is being carried up to my bed my Freddie. My mouth was dry and my head was pounding but worst of all my heart felt like it had been replaced by a rock last night. And that rock had been smashed into tiny little pieces which were scratching away at my insides slowly but surely destroying me. I looked over at Effy who had that all knowing look in her eyes and felt my eyes fill with tears. Her face softened and she leaned over and hugged me.

'Don't worry, we'll sort things out. I have no idea how but when have I ever let you down before.' I let myself fall into her hug and breathed out a long deep breath. I knew she had never let me down before but I just truly couldn't see a way out of this mess I was in.

'I don't know how I'm going to face her at work tomorrow Eff, what did she hear? What did I do? Did I say anything to anyone?' All these questions swum around my head and I felt overwhelmed with emotion. I lay back onto my pillow as Effy stood up. Suddenly I saw something fly towards my head. A towel hit me in the face and Effy looked at me like a mother would to discipline a small child. 'Have a shower Naomi, you stink and nothing's going to get resolved until you get your arse into gear and work out what options we do have.' I laughed. My best friend always knew how to make me laugh even if I was in one of my famous Campbell moods. I pulled the covers off me and reluctantly dragged myself into the bathroom. Effy was right, as usual, I had to work out what, if anything, I was going to do and what better place to contemplate lifes big questions than in the shower!

Surprsingly after a very long shower and using up most of the hot water I came out with a much clearer head and a better idea of what I was going to do.

I walked into the kitchen, poured myself a large cup of hot coffee and sat down at the table, all the time being watched like a hawk by Effy. She sat opposite me impatiently drumming her fingers on the table and I took a long satisfying gulp of coffee. Finally she spoke.

'So, whats the verdict then? Have you thought about what you're going to do?'

I looked deep into Effy's eyes and gave her a look which told her everything she needed to know. She knew I would make the right decision and that it just had to be a realisation I came to myself.

'Well' I exhaled 'there's absolutely nothing I can do. I love Emily, or at least I think I do but she's with Cook and she makes him happy and I love Cook a whole lot more than I do Emily, albeit in completely different ways. He deserves to be happy and I cant be so selfish and reveal my big silly crush on Emily and jeopardise everything.'

Effy smiled sympathetically over at me. She lowered her voice even though Freddie wasn't in and leant in a bit closer to me. 'What are you going to do about the little episode in the toilet then?'

I paused here knowing that this could spell big trouble for me. 'Well,' I began 'I'm going to ignore it completely and just pray Emily does the same. I figure it will be pretty easy not to be alone with Emily and we don't spend time together at work either so she wont get a chance to ask me about it. Hopefully if I just act normally she will too.'

Effy looked over at the window contemplating what I had just said. She sighed and lifted herself up off her seat. 'Well I suppose there's not much else you can do, we'll just have to hope for the best Nai.' And with that she left the room. I was left alone with my thoughts and questioned whether I had just been entirely truthful with Effy, and with myself for that matter. Did I really love Cook more than Emily. I loved them both in such different ways that it was so hard to tell.

Usually by the time Sunday night comes around I am so exhausted I cold fall asleep on a washing line but I spent hours tossing and turning worrying about what awould happen tomorrow at work. Would Emily say anything to me about what she heard in the toilet. Im not even sure what exatly she did hear but I'm pretty sure she must have got the jist of things. I finally dozed off and was woken far too early for my liking my the buzzing of my alarm clock. I finally managed to pull myself together and look half way presentable for work. I was taking extra long to get ready today, probably subconcisouly wanting to spend as little time as possible at work. I arrived at the office about 10 minutes late and I quickly scanned around the office when I arrived. I couldn't see Emily anywhere, I had hoped if I was a little late she would already be at her desk when I got there and I would have to say hello. I sat down at my desk and was just getting comfy. I saw the door open and Emily strolled in looking gorgeous as usual. She looked over to my desk and much to my surprise started walking over. 'Oh shit,' I thought.

'Hi Naomi, How are you?' she chirped, 'I hope you weren't too hungover yesterday, I wasn't that great if im honest,' she laughed.

'Erm, yea I was a bit worse for wear too,' I said, slightly taken aback by Emily's rare conversation with me.

'Well, I had better get on, have a good morning,' she said as she walked away from my desk leaving a feeling of confusion and her usual dizzying scent of vanilla behind.

What the hell just happened?

**So that's it for now. I know I posted a chapter earlier today but I had a few spare hours and a couple of ideas buzzing round in my head and wanted to get them down. I have done this slightly rushed so may not have worded things as best as I could but please review with some feedback even if you don't like it!**


End file.
